trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
FC Den Dam
FC Den Dam is an belgian club currently playing in the Belgian First League 'Manager' FC Den Dam is managed by Vatis or known as his alter ego Henri Guillame, he took control over the team at the end of Season 3 in the fifth division and lead the team succesfully towards the First League in 7 seasons. After finishing in sixth place in his first season at top level, he got the team relegated back to second division after a disastrous second season, the team finished at a 14th position. Two seasons later he got the team back to the top flight and is remaining there the very moment. The vision of this coach is biased towards the youth and next generation superstars, with succes till now. Former LTiC of the flemish languague. Belgian NT manager in Season 11 - 12. Club Honours *Season 13 : Division 2.3 : Champion *Season 12 : Division 2.3 : Runner-up *Season 11 : International U22 PRO League IX : Champion *Season 10 : International U22 PRO League VIII : Runner-up *Season 9 - 10 : International U22 PRO League VII : Runner-up *Season 9 : Division 2.3 : Runner-up *Season 8 : Division 2.3 : Runner-up *Season 8 : Bene Pro U21 Friendly Leaque: Champion *Season 4 : Division 5.4 : Runner-up Club History *Season 15: Currently in progress ( First League ) *Season 14: 13th place ( First League ) *Season 13: 1st place ( Division 2.3 ) *Season 12: 2nd place ( Division 2.3 ) *Season 11: 14th place ( First League ) *Season 10: 6th place ( First League ) *Season 9: 2nd place ( Division 2.3 ) *Season 8: 2nd place ( Division 2.3 ) *Season 7: 13th place ( Division 2.3 ) *Season 6: 12th place ( Division 2.3 ) *Season 5: 4th place ( Division 3.4 ) *Season 4: 2nd place ( Division 5.4 ) *Season 3: 5th place ( Division 5.4 ) Players *'Goalkeepers' **Nr.1 Phillippe Braem **Nr.22 Rob Pearce **Nr.23 Quentin Van Herck *'Defenders' **Nr.2 Kenny Deman **Nr.3 Thomas Van Eeckhout **Nr.4 François Wuytack **Nr.5 Bjørn Kromager **Nr.15 Vic Bogaert **Nr.16 Mathieu Noël *'Midfielders' **Nr.6 Dieter Verellen **Nr.7 Kurt Verheyen **Nr.8 Yves Georges **Nr.11 Daniel Kádár **Nr.19 Alex Van Snickt **Nr.20 Ronaldo Aguiar **Nr.24 Johan Lecocq **Nr.72 Maxim Charlier *'Forwards' **Nr.9 Simon Cameron **Nr.10 Johnny Decordier **Nr.14 Severino "Bomberino" Bonera **Nr.25 Roman Dolgikh Club Records *'Club Records' **Most Points in a season: 75 - D2.3 Season 13 **Most Goals Scored in a season: 60 - D5.4 Season 4 **Lowest Goals Conceded in a season: 14 - D2.3 Season 12 **Most fans: 17084 15 *'All Time Records' **Most appearances: 239 - Benoit van der Elst 3 to 11 **Most goals: 48 - Roman Dolgikh 13 to 15 **Most assists: 40 - Laurentiu Fratila 8 to 10 **Most Man of the match: 17 - Christophe "The Conductor" Jacobs 6 to 12 **Most experienced player: 47.3 - Bjørn Kromager 11 to 15 **Best average rating: 6.93 - Bjørn Kromager 12 **Oldest Player(s): 37 - Robbin "Trigger Happy" Detonnelaere 12 **Record transfer fee paid: 406,175,948 to Long Pia for Amadil Alam Shah 14 **Record transfer fee received: 414,602,894 from VV Kerkrade Centrum for Christophe "The Conductor" Jacobs 12 Club Awards *'Fan club player' **Season 9: L. Fratila **Season 10: C. Jacobs **Season 11: F. Wuytack **Season 12: B. Kromager *'Assist Leader' **Season 9: L. Fratila - 23 **Season 10: K. Verheyen - 8 **Season 11: C. Jacobs - 5 **Season 12: D. Kádár - 12 *'Top goalscorer' **Season 9: D. Prevoost - 12 **Season 10: R. Detonnelaere - 20 **Season 11: C. Jacobs - 6 **Season 12: S. Cameron - 15 Player Awards *'Player-of-the-year' **Season 12: B. Kromager - 6.93 in 29 games - Div 2.3 *'U-21 player' **Season 8: C. Jacobs - 6.66 in 29 games - Div 2.3 **Season 9: C. Jacobs - 6.53 in 28 games - Div 2.3 Best Trainees *'Goalkeepers' **Frederik Venneman *'Defenders' **François Wuytack *'Midfielders' **Christophe "The Conductor" Jacobs **Shayan Elgemyr **Yves Georges *'Forwards' **Simon Cameron Notable Former Players *Robbin "Trigger Happy" Detonnelaere ( Retired ) **Club Stats: 73 games played - 31 goals - 9 assists - 5.45 average rating **Career Stats: 289 games played - 145 goals - 63 assists - 5.74 average rating *Christophe "The Conductor" Jacobs ( plays for VV Kerkrade Centrum ) **Club Stats: 141 games played - 38 goals - 31 assists - 6.49 average rating **Career Stats: 184 games played - 49 goals - 43 assists - 6.46 average rating **NT Stats: 10 games played - 3 goals - 5.20 average rating Category:Football Clubs Category:Belgian Football Clubs